1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink transfer printer, in which ink drops are selectively generated in accordance with a series of digital image-pixel signals, thereby producing ink dots on a sheet of recording paper.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an ink jet printer is well known as a printer for producing ink dots on a sheet of recording paper by selectively generating ink drops in accordance with a series of digital image-pixel signals. Namely, the ink jet printer comprises an ink jet head which is formed with a plurality of nozzles for selectively emitting ink jets or ink drops in accordance with a series of digital image-pixel signals. Each of the nozzles is associated with a driver element, such as a piezoelectric element, and an emission of an ink jet from each nozzle is caused by electrically driving the piezoelectric element.
Generally, it is difficult to compactly construct the ink jet head. In particular, before a compact construction of the ink jet head can be obtained, the nozzles must be arranged so as to be in close proximity to each other. Nevertheless, with a compact arrangement of the nozzles, a distance between two adjacent nozzles must be greater than a given value, because it is necessary to prevent interference between the piezoelectric elements of the two adjacent nozzles, during the electrical energization thereof.